My story of how he cheated
by LetTheSeaSetYouFree
Summary: “Why, why would you do that to me Sasuke? Is it because she’s a cheerleader. Is it because she’s your ex girlfriend. Is it because she’s my best friend. Is it because she’s prettier then me. Or is it because you still love her……” X one-shotX


* * *

**Hey guy's, i've beeing getting alot of messages asking why i haven't updated any of my fics. Well this story is why i haven't been updateing. What happens in this story happen to me in real life. It's alittle bit different, but not by alot. Well thats the history behind this story. So i hope you like it and enjoy**

* * *

I dropped the phone……………..

"Sakura? Sakura, ya there?"

TenTen still speaking. I reached down and picked my phone

"TenTen I'll call you back"

I tried so hard not to cry

"Alright Sak, but if you want me to kill him or her, I'll be more then happy to."

I hung up. I clutched as hard as I could. I slid down the wall and put my hands in my pink hair as I thought back to what happen. That made me feel like my heart was being ripped apart, like something stabbed me through my chest.

**~Flashback~**

_Sasuke held my hand tight as we walked through the mall. We were on our way to meet the gang. Sasuke grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in for a hug. Sasuke has been more affectionate towards me in public since two weeks ago. I've never bothered to ask him why…….which was my mistake. _

"_Hey Teme, Sakura-Chan" Naruto said while slurping on some noodles. _

"_Hn. Dobe" Sasuke sat down and pulled Sakura down on his lap. Everyone around the table was happy for them. Expect for a certain blond haired girl who was staring at them with jealously in her eyes. Sasuke and I have been going out for two years now and tomorrow will be our third year._

"_Hey, how bout we go shopping now since everyone is here" Ino stood up and walked away._

_We all looked at each other and shrugged. TenTen kept glancing at me and I shot her a questioning look but she just smiled and shook her head. I shrugged, something weird was going on but I guess it nothing. We hit store after store, spending all of our allowance money. But it didn't matter to us, we were the rich kids of the school. _

_I looked over to Ino and Shikamaru, they were laughing. I smiled and went over to TenTen who was searching through a rack trying to find Capri's. _

"_Hey TenTen, looks like Ino and Shikamaru are getting along" I leaned against the rack, my skinny black jeans shifted up. But my splatter red tank top kept anything from showing. I looked down at my white converse that were destroyed by sharpies, were inches away from TenTen. TenTen wore tan capri's, and a green tank top but wore green converse to top it off. _

"_Yeah well don't let it fool you Sakura; she already has another crush on someone she shouldn't have"_

_TenTen muttered while pushing aside clothes_

_I looked away from the pair and looked at TenTen_

"_What?"_

_TenTen wide eyed, pulled out a pair of capri's_

"_Uh, found them. I'm going to go try these on"_

_I watched as TenTen practically sprinted away and turned towards Ino. She was wearing a white skirt with an orange tank top and white flip flops. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was twirling her hair around her fingers talking to Shikamaru. I smiled and went out of the store. I found Sasuke, Neji and Naruto arguing about something. I walked up to them and heard something I probably shouldn't have._

"_Teme I swear to fucking god, if you don't tell Sakura about what your doing then I will"_

_Naruto looked like he was ready to punch Sasuke_

"_For once I agree with the moron Uchiha, what you're doing is bad and it needs to stop before she finds out"_

_Neji was standing besides Naruto. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with an i don't care attitude going on. _

"_This is none of your business so stay out of it" _

_Sasuke stood to face both of them. I didn't want a fight to break out so I stepped in._

"_Hey guys"_

_They turned towards me startled. Sasuke pushed past them and wrapped his arms around me. _

"_What's going on?"_

_I turned my head to see Sasuke glaring at them to keep their mouth shut. _

"_Nothing Sak, hey are the other girls almost ready?" Naruto didn't even back down from his glaring contest. _

"_Yeah Naruto, we are done" a small voice came from the direction of the store. We all turned to see Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and TenTen walk out. Ino had the most bags of course. _

"_Hey its 4, I have to get to work" Ino said while walking away. _

"_Hn. Troublesome, I'll guess I'll go with her since she needs a ride" Shikamaru followed Ino. _

"_Well Hinata and I have a date tonight so we'll see you guys later" Hinata and Naruto walked away holding hands. _

_That left Sasuke, Neji, TenTen and I. The air was tense and things were getting awkward really fast. _

_Now you're gone, I realize my love for you was strong_

_And miss you here now you're gone_

_I pulled phone from my pocket_

"_Hello"_

"_Sakura, where are you?"_

"_I'm at the mall mom"_

"_Get home right now, your father is in one of his moods"_

"_Alright mom, I'm on my way"_

_I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I sighed and looked at TenTen. She looked at me with an understanding look. I turned to Sasuke, who was looking at me with a questioning stare._

"_I have to go" _

_My answer was short. _

"_Hn"_

_He tried to pull me in for a hug, but I pushed him away. He started at me for a long time then looked at Neji. Back at me then left. I looked at Neji just in time to see him glaring after Sasuke. _

"_Um, can one of you give me a lift home?"_

_I cocked my head to the side and TenTen laughed at my childish behavior._

"_Yeah I can give you a lift Sak"_

_TenTen turned to Neji and they kissed and hugged their goodbyes. I walked away not being able to handle that sight. TenTen came up from behind me and looped her arm around mine and we walked out of the mall. We arrived at her jeep and got in. She pulled out of the parking lot and merged on the highway. _

"_So Ino left pretty fast" I looked out the side window _

_I heard TenTen snort,_

"_Yeah, probably to get it on with Shikamaru"_

_I gaped and turned towards TenTen_

"_just because they broke up after going out for 8 months doesn't mean they can't be friends"_

_TenTen snorted again_

"_Well does friends with benefits count?"_

_I hit TenTen lightly in the shoulder_

"_TenTen, it makes sense he would give her a lift. They live like on the same street"_

_TenTen pulled off the highway and went turned on a street_

"_I don't know Sak, Shikamaru was an idiot for letting her go and I think he realizes that now. But anyways, he won't get her back, since she already has a crush on someone"_

_I gasped_

"_Who!"_

_TenTen shook her head_

"_Why did you push Sasuke away?"_

_I knew TenTen was hiding something from me but decided to let it go _

"_There's something wrong TenTen, I can feel it"_

_TenTen pulled in my driveway. I opened the door and said a quick thanks and shut the door._

"_You don't know how right you are Sak" _

_TenTen whispered and backed up and drove way. _

_I walked in the front door and heard shouting and screaming. I couldn't be here, the last time I was I got hurt. I walked out the front door and walked down the street. It started to rain so I found shelter underneath the gazebo in the park. _

_Now you're gone I realize my –_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Sak, its TenTen"_

"_O hey TenTen, did I forget anything in your car?"_

"_Sakura………….Sasuke cheated on you with Ino"_

_I was lost for words. Something in my throat got caught and I didn't know how to speak. It felt like my heart has been stabbed and broken into a million pieces. My phone dropped._

"_Sakura? Sakura, ya there?" _

_TenTen still speaking. I reached down and picked my phone_

"_TenTen I'll call you back"_

_I tried so hard not to cry_

"_Alright Sak, but if you want me to kill him or her, I'll be more then happy to."_

**~End of Flashback~ **

My hands were running through my hair. I looked up at the rain, it was like the sky knew my pain and cried with me. I got up and just walked into it. My clothes getting drenched and soaked, my hair turning a dark pink as the rain poured on me. I looked up at the sky, it was a grayish/ bluish. I continued to walk on the side walk not caring where it took me. I heard a car pull up, it was black. The window rolled down and Sasuke's face came in view

"Get in the car Sakura"

I didn't stop, my eyeliner smeared down my face making it look like I was crying black tears.

"No"

My voice was cold and icy, I didn't care.

"Get in the car Sakura"

He repeated this time sounding more demanding. I stopped and faced him. I looked like a mess but I didn't give a shit as this point. This guy in front of me ripped out my heart and crushed it.

"Why, so you can tell me more lies"

He gripped the steering wheel

"Just get in the car Sakura"

Anger filled me.

"WHY! SO YOU CAN GIVE ME MORE SHIT ABOUT HOW I'M THE ONLY ONE!"

I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore, so I did what any girl would've done. Ran. My hair whipped my face and I could hear Sasuke's car following me. I ran towards the bridge going over the pond. I was out running Sasuke; I was the star runner in track for my school.

All of a sudden something hit me from my side and tackled me to the ground. We both landed in the mud and wrestled. Sasuke straddle my waist and held my hands above my head. I turned my head away from him.

"Sakura, look at me please"

I could hear the desperate tone in his voice. It was very rare to hear Sasuke Uchiha begging. I still refused to look at him. He brought his free hand down and gripped my chin. I looked at him, his eyes searching mine. His perfect features where muddy and droplets of rain hit my face from the ends of his hair.

"Why, why would you do that to me Sasuke? Is it because she's a cheerleader. Is it because she's your ex girlfriend. Is it because she's my best friend. Is it because she's prettier then me. Or is it because you still love her……"

I whispered searching his eyes for answers that wasn't being spoken. He opened his mouth and shut it again. I felt tears build up in my eyes and turn my head again. But before I could, he stopped me.

"I don't know Sakura"

I pushed him off me and stood up. The rain started pouring harder. Picture this, a boy sitting down in the mud trying to figure out what to say. And a girl with a broken heart standing up and looking down at him. Above them, the sky was crying or just being bi polar like how the weather usually is.

"So these two years meant nothing to you"

I whispered, I could feel my heart breaking more and more by his silence.

"Well then since these two years meant nothing and I don't want to make you suffer any longer"

I watched him look up at me

"What are you saying Sakura"

I looked him dead in the eye

"It's over"

And with that I walked away. Leaving him sitting in the mud, fully knowing what he just lost. I walked slowly because I wanted him to grab me and say its not. That we can work this out. But nothing happen, so I walked away in the rain as he just sat there. I walked home in the rain and walked through the front door. My clothes were wet and muddy so I didn't bother to take off my shoes. As I walked up the stairs to my room, I noticed that it was quite. My parents must have gone off and settled this somewhere else.

I opened my door and just stood there. Something over came me and I ran towards my mirror and tore down all the pictures of me and Sasuke, I didn't stop there. I tore down everything of him and me together. Soon I laid on my bed, my floor completely covered with pictures, picture frames, jewelry he had given me, clothes he left over here when he spent the night.

My phone has been going off for two hours. People calling non stop, but I didn't answer. I just fell asleep and hoped that this was all a bad dream

* * *

~Nothing hurts more than realizing he meant everything to you, but you meant nothing to him.

~A break up is like a broken mirror. It is better to leave it broken than hurt yourself to fix it.

~It takes a couple seconds to say Hello, but forever to say Goodbye.

~The heart was made to be broken.

~It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. These quotes above i got from a site, if you like them just message me for the sit and i'll give it to you**

**~CrestedStar20**


End file.
